The Adventures of Uncle Reggie
by IchigoHatake
Summary: Sort of a sequel from my story Dance at dusk. Reggie is now an Uncle like he always dreamed of being! What will happen as he babysits Dawn and Paul's two children, Ricky and Maya? I will try to update weekly. Reviews are appreciated.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Hello. My name is Reggie Shinji. My brother is Paul Shinji s you might already know and he is married to Dawn.

Recently, something very exciting happened. A wish I made came true and now...I'm an uncle!

Dawn and Paul had two children. One boy and one girl. They're both so adorable! Ah! The miracle of life! It brings a tear to my eye.

The boy's name is Ricky and he has blue hair and grey eyes. He's very adventurous and cheerful. He is just like Dawn. He also has the charming good looks like I had as a child. He's 8.

Then, there's the girl, Maya. She has long purple hair like Paul and has blue eyes. She is kind of like Paul and can be cold, but has a split personality where she is very humorous. Kind of like me. She's 7.

And now, I'm their uncle and we are bound to have some crazy adventures. Who knows what will happen when Dawn and Paul leave me in charge of babysitting them. I just hope I don't get fired. Join me in my adventures won't you?

* * *

This is just an intro. I'll try to upload an actual chapter later today. For now, this is it. Bye!

-IchigoHatake


	2. A responsible start

"Reggie, you realize you have to be responsible, right?" questioned Dawn, looking beautiful in her dress.

Reggie nodded. "Of course! I'm always responsible and trustworthy!"

Paul frowned. "Was putting ice cream in my pant pockets last week responsible?"

Reggie sighed. "No..."

Dawn started to look unsure. "Are you sure you're capable of watching our kids?"

Reggie looked highly offended. "Of course I am! I've wanted to be an uncle forever and I won't mess this up!"

Paul sighed and adjusted his bow tie. "Just don't do anything stupid while we're away."

Reggie smiled. "Of course not! Enjoy your date!"

Dawn and Paul nodded and walked out the front door, leaving Reggie to do his job.

He smiled wide and turned over to the two children playing with their toys on the carpet.

The girl was Maya. She had beautiful purple hair and bright blue eyes. The boy was Ricky who had blue hair and grey eyes.

"What do you want to do today guys?" asked Reggie, kneeling down beside them.

Maya stared at him coldly. "Nothing with you."

Reggie pouted. "Why not?"

"All you do is cause trouble for mom and dad and you'll do the same to us."

For seven year old, she sure was cold and had a way with words. Reggie laughed awkwardly.

"I don't cause trouble. I just play harmless pranks."

Maya wasn't convinced, but Ricky smiled. "I wanna help with a prank!"

Maya started to look interested and Reggie smiled. "Join the dark side, Maya. We has cookies."

Maya smiled. "If cookies are involved, I'm in!"

Reggie smiled and grabbed a bag of no bake cookies from his pocket. He gave a cookie to each of the children.

"Alright! Let's prank mommy and daddy."

Ricky ate his cookie happily. "What are we gonna do?"

Maya finished her cookie and spoke. "Yeah and can I have another cookie?"

Reggie handed them each another cookie and began to plot something in his head.

"For once...I don't know what to do to them..."

Maya and Ricky sighed, tries to brain storm something, however their little kid brains could only think up so much.

"We should have a dragon attack them!" shouted Ricky.

Reggie laughed. "I don't think we can find a dragon in time."

Maya shrugged. "I thought you were the prank king, Uncle Reggie. Looks like you aren't that great after all."

Reggie was offended. He wouldn't stand for this! He WOULD come up with something to prove to these kids who the pranking master was!

Reggie smiled. "Gather around, kiddos! I've got a plan..."

Dawn and Paul sighed as they walked up to the porch.

"I wish it could've lasted longer," sighed Dawn.

Paul nodded. "That was really nice."

When the two opened the door, a bucket of water fell down on them. Dawn fell over in shock and Paul caught her in his arms.

Paul helped down back and marched into the house angrily. He knew Reggie was the one who'd done this.

"FIRE!" yelled Reggie to Dawn and Paul's surprise.

The two children, sprang up from their hiding places and shot spit balls at their parents. Dawn and Paul screamed as they did so.

When they were down spitting, Paul and Dawn weren't just wet, but also covered in spit balls, and most of all, they were angry.

Paul pointed a finger at Reggie. "What was that about?!"

Reggie smiled. "Just a little prank."

Dawn hissed through her clenched teeth. "Is this what you're doing as a baby sitter? Teaching our kids how to be bad?!"

Before Dawn could lose it, Ricky tugged on her dress. She looked down and Ricky and gasped when she saw him crying.

He sniffled. "Are you going to fire Uncle Reggie?"

Maya was always crying, pulling on Paul's pant leg. "He won't play with us anymore?"

Dawn and Paul scooped up the two kids and held them in their arms.

"You like Uncle Reggie, don't you?" asked Dawn.

Ricky nodding. "He's my best friend! Uncle Reggie's the best!"

Maya nodded in agreement. "He always makes us laughs and makes the best cookies ever!"

Reggie shrugged. "The kids don't lie."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Do you want to give Reggie another chance?"

Dawn nodded. "Fine. But if you want to prank people, it can't be us!"  
The kids cheered and Reggie bowed at their feet. "Thank you kind sir and madame. You shan't regret your decision!"

Maya and Ricky jumped on Reggie's back. "Uncle Reggie can stay!"

Even though Reggie smiled at everyone, he felt like crying. Being an uncle was better than he imagined. He got to be with the kids, watch them grow, and best of all, they that he was a super sexy awesome mega boss beast. Well, maybe not all that. But they loved him!

Reggie smiled instead of crying though, because he was happy as he thought of the adventures to come...


	3. Reggie scores?

**Kyyaaah! Please don't hate me! I haven't updated in FOREVER. I'm sooo sorry! I had so many other stories to tend to! I always take on too much at once. ^-^' Anyway, this is back! Uncle Reggie's adventures aren't over yet!**

"You're going to act your age, right?" Dawn asked Reggie, looking sternly at him.

"Because the spit balls you shot at us last time you babysat weren't impressive," Paul added, glaring at his older brother.

"Relax," said Reggie. "I can handle this! It can't be that hard."

"Right," said Dawn, looking unsure.

"Just keep Ricky and Maya out of trouble, okay?" said Paul, looking serious.

"Right!" agreed Reggie, saluting at Paul.

"Again," sighed Dawn. "Remember to act your age."

Reggie sweatdropped, but nodded. "Right. Just hurry over to your business conference."

"Don't disappoint us!" called Paul.

Once Paul and Dawn drove away in their car, Reggie sighed and went back inside, closing the door and locking it.

Dawn and Paul's children, Maya and Ricky, both sat on the floor, playing with their toys. Maye bounced around with her pokedolls, while Ricky messed around with his trading card set.

"Alright! Who's ready to have fun?!" asked Reggie, overly cheerful as usual.

"Me!" answered Ricky immediately.

"What's on the agenda?" asked Maya, not seeming too interested.

"Your mom and dad said I could take you to Pika-chew as long as I brought you home before they got here."

(Note: Pika-chew is a place I made up. It's sort of like Burger King with food and a play set. Kids love it there)

"I love Pika-chew!" cheered Rocky, eyes sparkling.

"I guess that sounds fun," Maya sighed, to stubborn to admit that it sounded like a lot of fun.

"You have a weird personality," laughed Reggie.

"You have a weird face," she retorted.

Reggie frowned. "I'll ignore that this once. Just hurry and get your coats on."

The two children rushed to put on their coats. Reggie waited by the back door until the two sped over, excited for their trip. They all got in the car and Reggie turned on the radio.

It took around ten minutes to get to Pika-chew and once they walked in, the kids immediately ran into the play area. Reggie smiled and walked up to the registers, looking at the menu hanging up above.

"Two kids meals and one whopper burger," ordered Reggie, pulling out his wallet.

The woman behind the counter nodded, and typed up the order, taking the money from Reggie.

"Your food will be ready in just a few minutes," the lady informed him.

He nodded and walked over to the play area to watch the kids for a while. Ricky was currently diving into the ball pit while Maya was cruising down the slide. Reggie smiled, wishing he had a camera to take a picture of their cute faces.

He heard the bell ding, signalling that an order was ready. Reggie hurried over and picked up their meals, hurrying to bring it back to the kids. He sat down at one of the tables by the play area.

"Maya! Ricky! Food!" he called.

The kids immediately shot over, both looking hungry. Ricky sat down next to Reggie while Maya sat across from them. Reggie passed out their kid meals and took out the burger he'd ordered.

The kids dug in quickly while he took it slow, savoring the food.

"Slow down," he told them. "You're going to choke."

"At least I'll die happy," Maya called back, eating faster now.

Ricky however, listened to Reggie slowly himself down. Reggie sighed, but smiled. These kids were both so different, yet he loved both of them so much. Being an uncle was all he'd ever dreamed of.

"Hey, Uncle Reggie, isn't that the girl you like?" asked Maya, pointing over to someone.

Reggie looked out the window, blushing madly. "How did you know I liked her?!"

"It isn't very manly to own a diary," she answered.

"It's a journal!" hissed Reggie, turning back to look at his crush.

Who, you might be asking, does Reggie have a crush on? She's a girl with pink hair, and a bandage across her nose. She is the gym leader. Her Pokemon are fighting types. She's Maylene.

"She's pretty," Ricky commented, staring at her through the glass.

"Don't stare!" commanded Reggie. "What if she sees us?!"

"But she already has," said Maya.

Reggie turned back to face her. Maya was right. Maylene had taken notice of Reggie and waved, starting to walk over to them.

"Oh no," cried Reggie. "My life is over."

"No, it's just beginning," laughed Maya. "Aren't ya gonna ask her out, Uncle Reggie?"

"I couldn't do that!" he insisted. "She doesn't really know me that well. And she must hate my brother from back when he beat her!"

"Don't you want kids of your own, Uncle Reggie?" asked Ricky, staring blankly at him.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" cried Reggie, blushing. "You kids aren't as innocent as I thought!"

Just then, Maylene walked in, stopping in front of Reggie's table. "Hey, Reggie! Who are these cute kids?"

"H-Hi, Maylene!" stuttered Reggie. "Um...these are Dawn and Paul's kids, Maya and Ricky."

"Oh, I'd heard Dawn and Paul had gotten married!" said Maylene cheerfully. "I didn't know they had kids though. Hey, you two! I'm Maylene."

"We know," said Maya. "Reggie won't stop talking about you."

"Wha?!" shouted Reggie, blushing.

Maylene started blushing too, looking nervous. "Oh...really?"

"Yeah!" continued Ricky. "He _likes_ you!"

Maylene and Reggie both blushed even more, each of them looking like tomatoes.

"R-Reggie, is that true?" asked Maylene, pushing her fingers together.

Reggie sighed, unable to lie to her. "Y-Yes...I like you, Maylene."

"Well," began Maylene. "Maybe we could-"

"Go on a date?!" finished Maya.

Maylene laughed, ruffling up Maya's hair a little. "Yeah, if your uncle wants to."

"Sure. How about we go to that new restaurant on Sunday?"

"I'd like that a lot," Maylene answered, then looked at her watch. "Oh! Gotta run! I was here to buy food for some friends. See you later, Reggie! Bye!"

"Bye, Maylene!" called Reggie, watching longingly as she ran off.

"Reggie?" asked Ricky.

"Hm?"

"Don't we need to go home too?"

Reggie looked down at his watch and screamed. They had ten minutes to get home. "Let's go! I don't want your parents to scold me!"

"Wait until they hear you got a date," snickered Maya.

"Quiet you!" he called, scooping her up and carrying her out. "Let's go!"

And so ended another baby sitting adventure for Reggie. And who knows what would await him next time.


End file.
